1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing and, in particular, to coherent data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional symmetric multiprocessor (SMP) computer system, such as a server computer system, includes multiple processing units all coupled to a system interconnect, which typically comprises one or more address, data and control buses. Coupled to the system interconnect is a system memory, which represents the lowest level of volatile memory in the multiprocessor computer system and which generally is accessible for read and write access by all processing units. In order to reduce access latency to instructions and data residing in the system memory, each processing unit is typically further supported by a respective multi-level cache hierarchy, the lower level(s) of which may be shared by one or more processor cores.
Because multiple processor cores may request write access to a same cache line of data and because modified cache lines are not immediately synchronized with system memory, the cache hierarchies of multiprocessor computer systems typically implement a cache coherency protocol to ensure at least a minimum level of coherence among the various processor core's “views” of the contents of system memory. In particular, cache coherency requires, at a minimum, that after a processing unit accesses a copy of a memory block and subsequently accesses an updated copy of the memory block, the processing unit cannot again access the old copy of the memory block.
A cache coherency protocol typically defines a set of cache states stored in association with the cache lines held at each level of the cache hierarchy, as well as a set of coherency messages utilized to communicate the cache state information between cache hierarchies. In a typical implementation, the cache state information takes the form of the well-known MESI (Modified, Exclusive, Shared, Invalid) protocol or a variant thereof, and the coherency messages indicate a protocol-defined coherency state transition in the cache hierarchy of the requestor and/or the recipients of a memory access request. The MESI protocol allows a cache line of data to be tagged with one of four states: “M” (Modified), “E” (Exclusive), “S” (Shared), or “I” (Invalid). The Modified state indicates that a memory block is valid only in the cache holding the Modified memory block and that the memory block is not consistent with system memory. When a coherency granule is indicated as Exclusive, then, of all caches at that level of the memory hierarchy, only that cache holds the memory block. The data of the Exclusive memory block is consistent with that of the corresponding location in system memory, however. If a memory block is marked as Shared in a cache directory, the memory block is resident in the associated cache and in at least one other cache at the same level of the memory hierarchy, and all of the copies of the coherency granule are consistent with system memory. Finally, the Invalid state indicates that the data and address tag associated with a coherency granule are both invalid.
The state to which each cache line is set is dependent upon both a previous state of the data within the cache line and the type of memory access request received from a requesting device (e.g., the processor). Accordingly, maintaining memory coherency in the system requires that the processors communicate messages via the system interconnect indicating their intention to read or write memory locations. For example, when a processor desires to write data to a memory location, the processor may first inform all other processing elements of its intention to write data to the memory location and receive permission from all other processing elements to carry out the write operation. The permission messages received by the requesting processor indicate that all other cached copies of the contents of the memory location have been invalidated, thereby guaranteeing that the other processors will not access their stale local data.
To provide greater processing power, system scales of SMP systems (i.e., the number of processing units in the SMP systems) have steadily increased. However, as the scale of a system increases, the coherency messaging traffic on the system interconnect also increases, but does so approximately as the square of system scale rather than merely linearly. Consequently, there is diminishing return in performance as SMP systems scales increase, as a greater percentage of interconnect bandwidth and computation is devoted to transmitting and processing coherency messages.
As system scales increase, the memory namespace shared by all processor cores in an SMP system, which is commonly referred to as the “real address space,” can also become exhausted. Consequently, processor cores have insufficient addressable memory available to efficiently process their workloads, and further growth of system scale is again subject to a diminishing return in performance.
To address the challenges in scaling SMP systems, alternative multi-processor architectures have also been developed. These alternative architectures include non-uniform memory access (NUMA) architectures, which, if cache coherent, suffer the same challenges as SMP systems and if non-coherent do not satisfy the coherency requirements of many workloads. In addition, grid, network and cluster computing architectures have been developed, which utilize high latency mailbox communication between software protocol stacks to maintain coherency.